Legends Never Die
by Nerf-or-Nothing
Summary: The twins of destiny and fate can be read but often misunderstood. Her destiny was read but fate was confused.


**Disclaimer:** I do not own Sailor Moon and Gundam Wing, nor do I own their actual plots and characters. I am but a mere author among many who use great works of others to make fantasies reality. No not like that sickos. As an author of fan based work that doesn't earn any profit from, I am there for allowed to **tamper, toy with, alter, create and/or destroy anything** of the original I please. Any comment against this, please, do say.

**02/04/2012**

Finally coming back to this story, I have about four chapters mapped out, all I have to do it write them.

Story **Link** Summary**: **_The twins of destiny and fate can be read but often misunderstood. Her destiny was read but fate was confused._

**Full Summary: **

The Silver Millenium. Destroyed, the promise of a rebirth. The 21st century. A new life, with a purpose. Destiny. Crystal Tokyo.

Present day.

Destiny was fulfilled. Why has this cycle continued? Why must she be reborn again... why must she fight again. ...Or is it, that the cycle began much earlier then anyone had ever even thought. Crystal Tokyo was Serenity's destiny. Sailor Moon was Usagi's destiny. Sailor Cosmos was Sailor Moon's destiny. Did it really all begin with Serenity? If it had, then with Crystal Tokyo, it should have ended. Because it must always end, with the way it began.

Long before the Crystal Tokyo, before the Silver Millenium, before the planets themselves, gods lived amongst the nothingness. Through them, life was born from their loneliness. Emotion. Battles for control. For ownership of galaxies. Some won, some lost. The true legend of the Sailor Senshi, of how senshi came to exist through the universe, begins with their creators.

Good and bad, yin and yang. The dance that's older then time. As old, as the universe. That horrible evil, the god of all evil, awakens. It was much stronger then destiny, it was fate.

AC 199.

...When the first attack is initiated, all hell breaks loose. Strange shadowy figures emerge to fight but the Preventer's and Pilots are unsure of their intentions. One thing is certain though. That Usagi Tsukino is right in the center of it all.

The fate of a legend, it never ends.

**Legends Never Die**

**Chapter One: **The Beginning

Relena smiled at a small child playing among one of the many fields of flowers in the Cinq Kingdom Central Park. The sky was a vibrant blue with few wisps of clouds floating by. The wars ended only three years ago but already peace had been fully achieved. The first year and a half had been extremely fragile but soon people settled into the life of peace she and many had struggled to make. It's easier, when so many people are tired of the latter. Everyone wants peace, so everyone is trying.

Turning to view the sun she released a sigh of pure content. Everything was so wonderful.

Even though she was happy she couldn't help but let a small, sad smile form on her pert pink lips. She missed her friends, the pilots. She missed Hiiro the most. They were scattered around the world and colonies now. She hadn't heard from them in too long.

Smiling brightly again she stood up from the bench.

"Maybe I should invite them all." She mumbled happily, nodding to confirm to herself what a wonderful idea it was.

Ready to start walking back to her Palace a small glimmer caught her eye. Turning fully to see it better she frowned, her stance visibly stiffening.

A rush of cold wind swot by her, throwing her pale brunette hair in a chaotic wind before the silken strands one again settled at her waist. Her pink sundress swished around her knees where it ended in white lace. Her soft cornflower blue eyes were frozen, she somehow felt unable to move. Everything seemed to be rushing by her at once as she gazed out in front of her.

Beneath a very large old weeping willow tree a tall, slim figure of a woman stood dressed fully in a dark brown hooded cloak. Hiding the figure almost completely. Only her full dark red lips and ghostly pale complexion were shown under the hood.

Relena started forward almost in a trance as the glimmer returned. It was the gold crest that lay on the breast of the cloak. It was small and very hard to notice, yet somehow it seemed to be glowing with a surreal light. A light born of it's own kind... it was no reflection, it was a soft beacon. A very small five pointed star.

The woman smirked ever so slightly, her head tilting up quickly before she jumped in the trees, hidden from view by the massive hanging branches.

"Wait!" Relena called, now worried by this woman's strange behavior before running to the tree only to discover no one was there, only the slight movement of swinging branches and that cold wind rushing through them.

Stepping back and looking around cautiously she turned to see the sun just beginning to set. It was almost as if the mysterious woman placed a spell on her. Like time had just fallen away while she had been watching the stranger and hours went by.

It unnerved her. It had been morning when she had come to the royal park. She had been on her way back when she saw the woman at noon... so why was it dusk? The sky was almost black with the faint glittering of stars.

Shaking her head she walked briskly with a new reason to gather her friends.

Maybe she was crazy, but that woman was real. She looked down at the golden five pointed star in her hand. The woman was real, and she vanished magically into thin air.

* * *

It was insanely dark, a cold rush of wind chilled the area with frightening power. Raspy whispers bounced of the walls gaining in strength before a thick, nerve-wrecking silence consumed everything. A woman laughed lowly.

"Fools. I have lived in this prison since before the creation of this galaxy," laughing again, she clicked her tongue. "The powers that have kept me here have died out. Incompetent fools, their prison has become a planet."

A gleam of red flashed by quickly before the area was consumed by fiery walls. In the center of the small desolate area sat an elegant woman in a flowing gown.

The silken gown flew down from her neck in wisps of black fabric, so void of color it pooled around her feet like the nothingness of space.

A crown of black crystal was spiked along her bare forehead, pushing back her long black tresses that pooled around her feet and to the floor, bone straight and the same black empty color of her dress.

Her skin was stark white against all of her dark clothes and hair, but her eyes were a deep glittering yellow, striking and cat like and her frowning lips were painted a color to match her glowing brightly lit eyes.

She was frightening and seemed to almost buzz with electrically charged dark energy. She moved her hand, her long thin fingers trailing their long and pointed yellow tips along the black throne creating a high screeching noise.

Against the walls were thousands of large, scary and gruesome creatures; bowing in fear of the woman as if they were harmless teddy bears and she evil incarnate.

As she sat chained by the ankles of a pure black thrown, four black cylinders of pure crystal stood behind her. In each the figure of a person stood motionless.

Four women and four men.

"This planet. So scarred. So damaged and yet they still find peace." Frowning deeper in disgust she moved her ankle to hiss in pain as a sharp pure light lit the shackles holding her.

A small angry smirk crossed her lips. "Interesting. Though the powers have ceased, a strong spirit roams the cosmos."

Lifting her head slightly the smirk grew. "I sense it. She is pure. Her spirit old and strong but full of peace and joy. True light and serenity. How sickening." Chuckling darkly, her smirk then grew into a malicious grin. Fangs bit at her lips and she smiled sadistically.

"She is dormant. Her power is locked deep within her. I see now. Her spirit is old because she has lived many lives. Those damn powers. They have created a child to stop me. A child. A vessel to be reincarnated to destroy the evil." She laughed loudly causing the ugly and menacing demons to flinch along the walls.

"Yes, she is quite strong and not alone. I sense many powers surrounding her. Guarding her. Even so, I have slept in this prison too long and will no longer be denied my true thrown. I have gained power. This planet that surrounds my prison has fed me much pain, and sorrow from the strongest source of power in the universe. Souls. Souls are eternal, such pure unrestrained energy . So much emotion, so much darkness.. I feel it running through me even as those fools live peacefully ignorant of the scars that empower me."

The frown that once adorned her face formed again. Parting her lips ever so slightly a silent scream was released as a rough wind blew through the area, blowing out the fires completely, the chains on her ankles burst, the light that powered them faded into a dark red glow, before bursting into dust. The prison was engulfed in darkness once more.

Howls and screams echoed from the demons as they clawed at the walls trying to break free, hissing and crying demonic sounds bounced off the walls louder and louder, until the darkness bred nothing but silence and the only thing seen were the stark yellow glowing eyes, the only thing seen through the thick, vast black of the prison.

* * *

A loud crash sounded outside the doors of the Cinq Academy followed soon by sheepish apologies and nervous giggles.

"Usagi Tsukino! What did your father say about teasing your brother!" A woman scolded in a stern voice. Her long bluish purple hair was pinned half up with the rest falling to her waist in elegant waves pulled away from her light blue eyes. She wore an ankle blue skirt with a yellow blouse covered by a light purple knit sweater.

A man with short sandy brown hair merely sighed and continued unpacking some of the things from their car. His glasses were falling down his nose while he worked making it hard for his green eyes to focus. He looked important from his pressed dark gray and light browned suit.

Usagi pouted sending a glare of certain payback at her annoying brother while he stuck his tongue out at her. "Okay mama..."

Ikuko smiled softly at her daughter. "It'll be okay dear, you'll see. You'll make a whole bunch of friends before you know it."

Usagi nodded but continued to frown. She'd miss Japan, it was as if she was solely connected to that place. It was more then just her birth place, it was her home. She had never been to the Cinq Kingdom before. The only other places she visited had been Colony L4 and England. However, she had never lived anywhere else... this was permanent, she knew, and it left a strange void in her heart, a hole.

Shingo puffed a bit at being ignored, his dark brunette hair was messy around his head, some falling in front of his light blue eyes. "At least you still have some of your friends." He grumbled and turned to look at Naru Osaka, Unazuki Furuhata and Umino Gurio.

Unazuki and Umino won a scholarship to the Academy and ended up coming when Usagi had heard about moving because their dad got a new job as a Preventor. Leaving the Ministry of Japan, he was offered a higher paying salary as a preventor with full benefits. Being offered the job alone was honorable and wonderful but he had refused until they made and offer he'd have been stupid to turn down.

Naru had always been Usagi's best friend, practically since they were both babies but she moved to the Cinq Kingdom when they were young during the wars. They had always managed to keep in touch. Unazuki's brother decided to open a new Arcade in Cinq with his little sister, their father would run the one in Tokyo. It was great for the Crown Arcade, he mentioned how wonderful it was for business to branch out with new locations, but they all knew he was worried about his little sister, ...and Usagi.

Usagi grinned at Shingo and ruffled his hair with a mischievous glint in her eyes. "No worries Shingo. Think about all the new things we can find and experience here!"

Shingo huffed but smiled a bit. His sister maybe a spaz but she always managed to make things seem better then they were. He quickly frowned in annoyance and fixed his dark brown hair and glared his blue eyes at her.

Naru giggled and looked at him with a kind smile. "You sure grew up Shingo. You were only a baby last time I saw you."

Shingo scowled with a small blush as the pretty red-headed, green eyed girl hugged him.

Usagi let out a squeal and was about to comment that Shingo had a crush on Naru when her mother frowned with her hands on her hips. "Uhm... never mind." She sweat dropped.

Kenji walked over to them quickly. "Now Usagi, I want you to keep a close eye on your brother for us while your at school. Shingo, please behave. Even though you are only twelve and still too young to live in the dorms I still hope you'll make a good impression." He said to his children handing them their school briefcases.

Ikuko looked at them with pride, her eyes shining as she struggled not to make a mother-leaving-her-kids-in-a-new-place scene.

"Usagi all your stuff is in your new dorm. We have to get going now, please be good and I love you both." Ikuko said hugging them as if they were dying before she and her husband got in the car and left.

Usagi grinned and looped her arms with Naru's and Unazuki's before running to the large double doors at the entrance to the school.

Umino laughed and shook his head, tilting his spiral looking glasses.

Shingo looked at him oddly and inched away and took off to his first class. That nerdy guy always scared him.

Over by the side of the building a woman stood beneath the tree and smiled an empty smile before vanishing.

**END Chapter**

UPDATE! 10/20/2011

**READ AUTHORS NOTES!**

I'm redoing this story, I edited a few things and added some things. So read this chapter!

The Sailor Senshi and Crystal Tokyo have already happened and this is a new life far in the future, just in case anyone was confused.

The Tsukino's, Naru, Umino, Unazuki and Motoki are the same from before Crystal Tokyo. The reason they are here now will eventually be said.

Enjoy!


End file.
